Dark Regal
by Halo1985
Summary: No curse, Swan Queen AU Emma is a demon/monster hunter in search who ever killed her parents and a past she can't remember. As she get closer to the truth. A witch takes notice and wants to help. Emma refuses to let her because the parts of her past she can remember make her hate and distrust all of their kind.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Regal

Emma slammed to the ground, the entire weight of the beast's foot smashing down on her ribs, crushing them with each blow. She vainly attempted to roll away only to have the creature pin her to the ground, his deformed face inches from her, so close she could smell his rotten breath. The creature reached for her throat crushing her windpipe. She closed her eyes. It lifted an arm for one final blow that never came. Instead, when she opened them a dark masked female figured hovered over. Even through a black swollen eye Emma could tell her body was amazing.

"Can you walk," Emma could not see her face but her voice was low, smoky and void of emotion, not quite sultry but still sexy. A hand extended down to help Emma up but she quickly brushed it away. Emma had been on her own her own her whole life she did not need or want anyone's help. Not now or ever. Emma attempted to get up and walk on her own. She stumbled after one-step, a strong arm wrapped around her waist swiftly steading her. Emma pushed the woman away. She was limping and her gait was awkward, but she did not care as long as she could do it all by herself.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help or anyone else's."

"Your ribs are broken at least let me heal you."

"I don't need help from a witch." Emma said with more venom then she meant. She searched the room for her mother's amulet that the monster ripped off during the fight.

"Looking for this," the figure said sauntering up to Emma and placed it around her neck. She was dangerously close and whispered into Emma's ear. "You shouldn't place all your faith from trinkets of the past to heal you." Her words enraged Emma she turned and glared at the woman who stood next to her regally.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh that's where you are wrong Ms. Swan I know more than you think, your dead mother's necklace." The woman stepped closer, trailed her finger around the chain. "Your father's dagger," she trailed her hand down to an empty sheath. Then magically the blade appeared in her hand, before Emma could protest she slid it swiftly back where it belonged. "I know many things about you." Her arousing touch made Emma uncomfortable, she knew all about witches and their pheromones.

"Unless you know something about my parent's death, stay away from me." Emma said taking a step back. _Never trust a witch they have many ticks and you will end up dead. Of all the monsters I have faced they are by far the most dangerous. _Emma's father words were running through her mind. She already felt better; the amulet's healing power already working and her strength returned as soon as the sword was back.

"You are only human, those things can't protect you forever. You need to stop putting yourself in these situations. You are going to get yourself killed. "

"Thanks for the advice, but I can take care of myself I have been doing it long enough." Emma said truing her back to the woman and walked away.

"Really going into a Vulture's den alone, is suicide for a human."

"It' a job, I like money and I like killing as many of whatever those things are. Hell I like killing any demonic creature."

"If you keep putting yourself in this kind of danger than you're an idiot."

"I'll do whatever I want, who made you the queen of anything." Emma said turning to look back at the woman who had already disappeared. "This is why I hate witches." Emma yelled out. "Cause you all hide your faces and disappear."

Walking back home Emma heard laughter coming from an alley. He ribs still hurt and she was still babying her right leg. Her first instinct was to keep walking but then she heard a woman crying. Emma turned knowing she would regret stopping. She looked up to see a group of four men attacking a woman. _Great I should never have looked. The witch was right I am an idiot. _

"Hey boys, how about picking on someone who can fight back." Emma said pulling her gun out. She hoped the sight of it would be enough to scare the men off knowing she used all her bullets in her last fight. It was not, they laughed at her. She looked down at her gun finally, noticing the barrel had been badly dented. _Really could this day be any more fucked. Frist I get my ass kicked, and then lectured now this. _Two of the larger men charged her. Tossing the gun aside, she quickly pulled brass knuckles out of her pocket and braced herself for a fight.

The first one attempted to grab her. Leaving his torso open, she stepped in and punched him in the ribs. He turned slightly trying to protect his chest and she hit him again in his lower back, then his throat. The other man charged her and she kicked him in the knee. Then she kicked him in the groin when he fell to his knees, then punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. The first man attempted to move, and Emma grabbed his head smashing it down onto her knee. The other two ran off seeing her layout their friends in seconds.

"Are you alright?" Emma slowly walked over to the woman. She looked down to find striking eyes staring up at her. They were chestnut brown and had so much feeling behind them. Her dark hair was disheveled but Emma could not help but stare. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She reached her hand out and offered it to the woman.

The woman took it, and Emma helped her up. Her lip was bleeding and her shirt was torn almost completely off. Emma took off her jacket and wrapped it around the woman. "My apartment is close; I can lend you a shirt." The woman followed without a word. They walked the short distance to G's club.

"I live upstairs." Emma said taking the brunet's hand and pulled her along. The brunet's eyes widened at seeing the inside of the club. It was dark inside; with music blaring; naked girls hang from polls, topless waitress, and several drunk men. Emma just pulled her through the crowed, glaring at any man who so much as looked at them.

Once inside small apartment, Emma sat the woman down on the sofa. She went into the kitchen, and grabbed a dishtowel and some disinfectant. She sat down next to the woman.

"Is it ok, if I disinfect your cut?" The woman nodded her approval. Emma took the cloth and delicately appalled it to the cut. Then put a band aid over it. The woman smiled up at her, Emma got lost in her eyes for a second then she jumped off the couch. "Let me get you that shirt." Emma said stumbling over her own feet as she rushed to get the woman a shirt. Emma handed her the shirt.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and sweet and somehow familiar thou Emma could not place it. Before Emma could point to the bathroom, the woman stood up. Removed the ripped shirt and swiftly replaced it with the white T-shirt and sat back down.

"You have a name, mine's Emma."

"Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you ok, did those guys didn't hurt you did they."

"I am fine thanks to you, my knight in tight red leather."

"Are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

"I'm hiding from someone who wants me back very badly. Those men were sent to collect me by any means necessary. They were told they could do whatever they liked to me, my punishment for running away."

"You can stay, I will protect you." The words were out of Emma's mouth before she even thought about what she was saying. Something about the mystery woman made Emma want to protect her.

"That's very kind, but I am a liability to everyone, I could get you killed. Your life will be in danger; I could never ask that of another."

"I live for danger and I can protect you from whatever is after you. Plus how will they even know you're here."

"I can't put you out like that. I also have nothing to give you in return for your kindness."

"I don't need anything."

Regina sat there fidgeting; she looked like she was going to cry. Emma walked over to her and put an arm around her trying to calm her. Regina leaned into the embrace burying her head into Emma's shoulder. "Could we stay like this for a little while?" Regina said in a small voice, making Emma suddenly nervous.

"Cuddling isn't really my thing…."

"It's fine, it was stupid I should never have asked, you are a total stranger. It was extremely presumptuous of me." Regina said pushing herself further away on the couch. Emma responded by wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"You went through something pretty traumatic tonight I understand." Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma. Emma hissed from the pain. Her ribs still sore from earlier her amulet helped her heal quickly but it usually took a few days for broken bones. She was not used to being hug.

"Are you ok, I am so sorry." Regina said pulling away.

"It's fine." Emma said pulling her back. Emma spent the rest of the night holding the other woman. A first for her, she was the fuck and ditch type. She had never spent the night with any of her partners male or female and she never cuddled. There was just something about the brunette that made Emma want to hold her and keep her safe.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma ran as fast as she could, it was not fast enough. The gang of Bajang had shifted into their cat form and six were chasing after her. They were driving her toward a cliff. This was supposed to be an easy job too. The guy she took it from said they were short, slow, fat little goblins who eat babies. Not furious cat shifters who hunt in packs. When Emma had lost all hope, she heard a voice behind her.

"I could help you, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need help from a witch." Emma yelled without looking. Instead, she stood tall, ready to face the hungry pack. One jumped on her, pinning her to the ground while the others circled around. She felt its claws digging into her flesh. The Bajang's teeth were within inches of crushing her throat.

"Just say it, and I will help you."

"Fuck off, I'd rather die." Emma was now fuming, she was able to get an arm free and stab the beast in the abdomin with her dagger.

"Oh so you were able to get one, five more left. Let us see if you can take two on at once. Just ask and I will be more than willing to help."

"I will never take help from your kind."

"Have it your way." The witch said and two more cats jumped on Emma. The first one pinning her down, this time the claws went straight to her throat and its teeth were on her shoulder. Everything went black. The last thing Emma remembered was pain.

Emma woke up to a glowing light above her. The pain had subsided, but she was not able to move. She attempted to turn her head, but even that would not move. She tried to yelled, but it was as if her voice had been taken. The light faded and the witch was hovering over her. The cats were happily lapping milk beside her. The witch grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her up. Emma pushed her away, and then fell back. The witch was by her side helping her to steady herself.

"I don't need or fucken want your help" Emma vainly struggled to support herself.

"Stop let's get whatever you came for and then get you home. I only healed your injuries enough so you wouldn't bleed to death. Since I know how much you hate me."

"Why save me?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a witch, and witches hate mortals and they destroy families."

"I don't hate mortals and I have never destroyed anyone's family."

"You're all the same."

"No were not."

"I have to kill those things. " Emma said looking back at the cats. "That's my job, that's what I came to do."

"Well that's not going to happen." The witch said pulling Emma along.

"I have to, they eat babies."

"They do not, that's an old wives tale. They drink milk and are mostly peaceful unless you sneak into their den and attempt to kill one of their babies."

"I didn't kill any of them."

"You went right for their young; I would have ripped your heart out if you went for my child."

"I didn't know those were babies."

"Of course not because heaven forbid you actually research the animals you hunt."

"They are monsters."

"No they are shifters, and the person who paid you to kill them wants the forest they call home."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked them, I also explained your thoughtless and how obviously you're no threat. I healed the one you stabbed so they will let you leave with a warning never to come back."

"They can speak?"

"Yeah maybe you should try it sometime, instead of rushing in guns a blazing."

"I only shot my gun once."

"Not really the point dear." Emma pushed the woman away and tried to walk on her own two feet, but the blood she lost made her dizzy. She only made it a few steps before she collapsed. She woke up again to the same light only this time she felt much better.

"What did you do?"

"A complete healing this time." The witch said as she ran her hand lightly up Emma's abdomen to her breast. The witch was intoxicating and her touch made Emma whole body tingle. Emma knew better than to get in bed with a witch. Emma promptly smacked the hand away.

"Stop that. I have no desire to be one of your pets."

"If I wanted a pet I wouldn't have picked you. I couldn't help but to admire your beauty. You're a little rough around the edges but I think I would enjoy smoothing you out." The witch said placing her hand on Emma's thigh and then moving it upward. Emma jerked her whole body away.

"Stop."

"You don't like it?"

"NO I DON'T"

"I can smell how aroused I make you." The witch said leaning over Emma's body.

"That's just gross get away from me." Emma pushed her away. "How could I possibly want anything to do with you? I can't even see your face. You're probably ugly underneath all the black mystery."

"I can assure you I am quite beautiful under everything, but if you know so much about witches then your know the punishment is death if you learn who I really am." The witch said as her hands trailed down to Emma's belt and started to unbuckle it. Emma pushed her away again got up and ran as fast and as far as she could, until she collapsed.

"You think you can just run away like that."

"Stay away from me."

"I want you dear."

"I have no desire to be one of your trophies so just stay the fuck away from me."

"Trophy huh, is that what you think. I like you; you're different than any human I have ever met. So brave, strong, smart and yet so careless. What made you like this, what broke you? "

None of your god damn bussness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can assure you I am quite beautiful under everything, but if you know so much about witches then you know the punishment is death if you learn who I really am." The witch said as her hands trailed down to Emma's belt and started to unbuckle it. Emma pushed her away again got up and ran as fast and as far as she could, until she collapsed.

"You think you can just run away like that."

"Stay away from me."

"I want you dear."

"I have no desire to be one of your trophies so just stay the fuck away from me."

"Trophy huh, is that what you think. I like you; you are different from any human I have ever met. You are so brave, strong, smart and yet so careless. What made you like this, what broke you? "

"None of your god damn business."

"Alright have it your way my little bird." The witch scooped Emma up in her arms and started to carry her. Emma tried to push the witch away but she was still too weak to do anything but lay limp in the other woman's arms.

"Put me down, I am not a child. I can make it home without your help."

"I am going to make sure you get home, quit fighting you have to be exhausted. I have never seen a witch take on a pack of angry Bajangs and survive, let alone a human. You're _definitely_ a tuff little bird, but there is no way you should be able to stand, let alone walk. Yet you, little bird were able to run."

"You healed me."

"I healed your injuries, but the rapid healing cause's extreme fatigue on your body. All I did was speed up your body's natural healing process."

"Why help me?"

"I want to see you fly again someday, someone broke your wing and I want to fix it."

"Your so fucken weird, what does that even mean."

"You're a smart girl Ms. Swan. You know exactly what I mean."

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

"I never said that, I said I know more than you think, but not everything."

SQSQSQSQSQS

Emma collapsed on the sofa the second she made it inside her door. She refused to let the witch carry her inside she still had her dignity. She sure as hell was not going to let anyone see her with a witch. Or maybe she didn't want anyone in the club to see her so weak. It took her almost 30 minutes to crawl her way up the stairs but she finally did it.

"Oh my god." Regina said rushing to her side looking down at the torn, blood stained clothes.

"I am ok, just really tired." Emma said trying to reassure the brunette.

"You are not fine." Regina said looking over Emma's body, trying to figure out where all the blood came from, but only finding scars and yellow bruises.

"Come on let's get you in the shower. There is blood matted in your hair and you need to get clean clothes on." Regina held out a hand and pulled the blonde up. Emma was too weak to move so Regina wrapped an arm around her and practically carried her into the bathroom.

Emma wanted to protest but when it came to the brunette she couldn't. So she let Regina help her get undressed and into the bath. Regina washed her back and then scrubbed her hair until there were no traces of blood left. Regina didn't press Emma about where she had been or why she was covered in blood and for that Emma was grateful.

Regina helped Emma out of the bath and back to bed. Emma collapsed face down on the mattress. Regina dressed Emma and crawled into bed next to her. Wrapping the blonde in her arms, and kissing her forehead. Emma responded to the touch by bearing head in the crock of Regina's neck. Emma let herself go in the safety of Regina's arms.

When Emma awoke in bed alone something she had done every day of her until she met the dark haired beauty. Emma tried to stand, but fell back on the bed. Emma again tried to stand but fell to the floor. Regina heard the commotion and ran into the bedroom to find the blonde on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: A few things in the story that I will explain beforehand. **_

_**The **__**Karkadann is a carnivorous unicorn. It looks like a black bull with one horn and red eyes. Some things will be revealed but a lot isn't. Mostly flash backs of the past. Things will be filled in in later chapters. I think this story will maybe be 10 chapters. Updated like once a month, maybe more if people like it. Also no evil queen per say in this story, it's a total AU. Got the idea from a manga I read a while back but changed everything in both. Just took parts of once and parts of manga. I can't find name of the manga clearly I don't own ether. Oh and there might be a little BTVS just because that's what I grew up on and can't help but to love a classic. **_

Regina helped Emma back to bed. Smiling down at the sleeping form, she remembered the first time she saw the blonde, she was only a child then, it had been almost 22 years. The scared little girl grew up in to a beautiful stupid reckless Charming.

_David ran as fast and as far as he could but he was no match for the coven that was after his small child. He was wounded, his blood leaving a trail for anyone to follow. He did not stop, could not stop, he had to get to the Wolves Den. His wife was missing and now they were after his only daughter. He counted at least thirteen, thirteen dark shadows following the demon hunter. Thirteen witches that wanted his daughter's blood. His child was the chosen one, the one who would end their rein. Time had finally run out for David and the witch that had been relentlessly pursuing his family had finally caught up with him the rest of the coven would not be far behind. _

_David could not catch his breath his injury was serious. A witch had stabbed him in his side, blood still oozed from the open wound. He tightened his jacket around his waist, trying his best to stop the blood flow, long enough to get his baby to safety. He just needed to get his daughter across the border. Wear she would be safe from the Coven. He reminded himself repeatedly all he had to do was get his baby to safety. _

"_You know why I am here, give me the child and you can live."_

"_Never," David yelled, one arm holding his six year old, the other holding his dagger. "Anything you conjure I can fight. Your magic can't hurt me." The witch laughed and David's daughter held him tighter. _

"_Then you both shall die." _

"_Please, she is only a child." _

"_Who grows stronger by the day."_

"_You're a monster let her grow up then fight her, that has always been our way."_

"_If I did that then we would lose again. Not this time, she dies now."_

"_Move."_

"_I am not going anywhere; your magic can't hurt me." _

"_No but this can." The witch stated to rotate her finger in a circle. Creating a burst of wind like a tornado that knocked David away from his child and his blade. The tiny blonde girl looked up with tears in her eyes trying desperately to get to her father who lay on the ground bleeding. The witch blocked the child's path with a fireball. Yet the little girl did not stop she ran directly at the witch. _

_The witch looked down at the little girl. This was it, the moment her mother would finally be proud of her the moment when she would finally clam her crown as a queen. The death of this child would mean the world would finally be hers. The witch moved so that the fireball was inches from the girls face. There was a flash of the child's future. Destiny had other plans for this little girl and if death was somewhere in her future. The witch was not going to be the one to issue it. The flame in her hand fizzled out. The little girl looked up at the witch tears streaming down her face. The witch dropped to her knees. The witch was finally going to get everything she ever wanted all she had to do was kill a child. Yet standing in front of the girl, knowing how much power she would gain from the child's death she could not bring herself to do it, not if her vision was correct. _

"_It's ok, I won't hurt you little one," Holding her hand out for the little girl to take. _

"_Emma run, never trust a witch." David yelled. The little girl stood frozen in fear._

"_I won't hurt you."_

"_Don't trust her, it's a trick." The witch stood up and walked toward David picking up his dagger on the way. David tried to move but it felt like an unseen force was holding his limbs to the ground. "RUN" Emma did not move from her spot._

"_No, Daddy."_

"_Emma, close your eyes." David yelled as the witch bent down "You're going to do this in front of my kid." _

"_Yes," the witch's hands began to glow. The blade shined a deep purple color and then the blade turned black. The witch lifted the blade over David's would, burning his skin. He screeched in pain as the hot blade burnt his bleeding flesh. _

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Saving your worthless little life; by __cauterizing your wound. Remember I can't heel you with magic. Your handy little shield will not let me. We don't have much time, soon the rest will descend upon us."_

"_This is a tick."_

"_If I wanted you dead you would be. Can you stand?"_

"_Yes," David started to get up on shaky feet. Emma ran to his side. The witch pushed the dagger into David's hands._

"_Stab me."_

"_What?"_

"_Stab me, it will delay them."_

"_I can't."_

"_You kill my kind all the time."_

"_I kill monsters and demons. You just stopped me from bleeding to death; you're neither of those things."_

"_We don't have a lot of time, Do IT. Spilling my blood will save your child's life." The witch grabbed David's hands pushing the blade into her own stomach. The witch fell to her knees. "Go, you don't have much time. Go, witch- fire combined with my blood will make that blade unstoppable. Go if anyone follows you that blade will poison them and give you their strength. It will become more powerful with each kill now go."_

"_Thank you." _

"_Just keep her safe."_

Sitting in the bed watching the blonde sleeping the witch knew even though it cost her everything letting the child go was the right choice. "What happened little bird?" Regina whispered to the sleeping woman. She had hoped her mother would take pity one her and believe her story. She should have known that Cora only cared about power and not even her own daughter. When her mother found her there was no pity for her daughters pain only anger over her failure.

"_My daughter, you let them get away."_

"_He was stronger than we thought; the father could easily kill any of us. He is too powerful." Regina coughed out and gripping her side, to no avail, blood leaked out everywhere. Regina's eyes were growing heavy, the pain was intense, in her hast she stabbed the dagger deeper than she intended and could feel her life force fading._

"_Liar, this is what you were made for and you failed. Constantly, you failed me child. Now it is up to your brother. You are stronger than any in this Coven."_

"_He cut me mother; I was no match for the weapon that he uses."_

"_You mean the weapon you created. What do you take me for? I am no fool all your training and the child still managed to stop you. You could have had it all now you will now what it feels like to fall from the grace dear."_

"_Killian, take your sister to the hold. She will be executed at first light with the child's mother. Take a good look boy this is what we do when people fail." _

"_I will not fail you Mother." Killian roughly picked his sister up and magically transported them back to their sanctuary. _

"_Open the cell doors, my sister has disgraced Mother for the last time. Now she will be pay with her life." Killian violently threw Regina on the floor of the cell and pulled off her mask. "You no longer need this sister, since you are no longer one of us." He stood up, looked down at his Regina's broken form and kicked her in her side where he hand was holding her injury. Crying out in pain, she let go of her side. "With any luck you will bleed to death traitor. Save our poor Mother from having to take your head."_

"_Are you ok," a soft voice whispered and started to approach the unmasked witch. Bending down the woman applied pressure on the wound. She had a short pixie haircut and the little girls chin. Regina knew right away who the woman was trying to help her._

"_I have been better."_

"_You are one of them?"_

"_Not anymore, I made my choice."_

"_What choice is that." The witch started to laugh at the other woman's words. _

"_I am failure, after all this time I couldn't do it."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Kill her, I couldn't do it," tears were falling from the witch's eyes. "I could have let them both die, but I just couldn't hurt her. There was a spark in her eyes. I couldn't put out her light. " The witch lay rambling about her failed deed to the one person who was thankful for it. _

"_Both?"_

"_Don't worry; they both should be safe, though your husband was badly injured."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't. I would have, I wanted to, I just couldn't. I couldn't kill a child. Or her father in front of her. I am a coward, the great and powerful witch brought down by a child. What they say about her is true. She will be the end of us all, our undoing."_

"_How did you end up with the wound?"_

"_Self-inflected mostly, your husband helped a little. I am not like the rest of them, my blood is poisonous, but you need a lot of it. A simple cut from your hand will not do. I made a choice to save her, he needed something to stop their attacks, the blade will do that until he can get her safely over the border."_

"_Why aren't you healing?"_

"_You ask to many questions." The witch fell back and covered her face with her arm. _

"_You're going to die," Pulling her necklace off she placed it on the witch. Within seconds, the witch could feel her body healing without the use of her magic. She was even able to sit up without help._

"_It's __Jadeite, it has strong healing properties. Your body is healing faster than anyone I have ever seen."_

"_I told you I was special, but healing me is useless. They are going to kills us in the morning."_

"_We can escape."_

"_I don't have my magic; it was stripped from me when my cowl was."_

"_All your magic is tied up in a mask? I always assumed…"_

"_It was to hide our identity, nope, the mask equals power. You want to stop a witch remove the mask. It's not as easy as it looked. I was injured, and my senses were focused on my wound." _

"_We don't need magic, do you know how to get out of here in the dark?"_

"_It's heavy guarded by Karkadann. If we did manage to break out of this cell, then we can always look forward to being dinner." _

"_There is nothing you can do to distract them."_

"_Not without my magic."_

"_Don't you have a familiar or something?"_

"_No, mother wouldn't let me. Familiars can make you weak."_

"_So there is nothing we can do."_

"_Wait, for them to come for our heads."_

"_I grew up without a mother I don't want the same fate for her."_

"_I am sorry at least you will go to your death knowing that your child lives." A vision flashed over the witches eyes after thinking about the little girl. Regina knew what to do. "Can you climb?"_

"_I will do whatever it takes to find my family." The witch pulled off her shirt and wrapped it around the bars of the window. _

"_Find something to cut your hand."_

"_Why."_

"_Just trust me." The pixie haired brunette picked up a rock and cut the palm of her hand. "Good now drip it over my blood and then stand back." One tiny drop of blood mixed with the witch's and created a small explosion over the window._

"_Did we just do…?"_

"_It's not blood magic."_

"_Then what?"_

"_We don't have time, come on." The witch pulled the woman through the window. The sanctuary was built into the side of a tall bluff. "Don't look down." The two climb for what seem like hours until they reach the landing. Neither woman was good at climbing but somehow together they managed. They ran until they reached a forest._

"_This is where we part ways. Go, they will be after you. I will hold them off as long as I can." Regina pulled the necklace off and pushed it into the woman's hands. Regina reached for her wound surprised it had healed so fast. "Go."_

"_You'll die here."_

"_No I won't, go be with your family."_

"_So what happens now? Who is going to do it, if you're not?"_

"_I don't know, but it looks like the Coven will have to find a new Harbinger."_

"_If that wasn't blood magic, then what was it."_

"_My blood and body fluids are poison. They are partially nasty combined with someone who has white blood flowing through their veins._

Regina ran her finger over the necklace Emma still wore. "At least I know she gave this to you."

"Hay," Emma smiled up at the Regina and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just really tired."

"Then sleep."


End file.
